Great Alaska Council
Great Alaska Council is a local council of the Boy Scouts of America and serves the Alaska counties of 123. See also Scouting in Alaska. History Initially chartered by the National BSA organization in 1955, although Scouting existed in Alaska long before that date. The Great Alaska Council currently serves over 8,909 youth members and over 2,621 adult volunteers in communities throughout 297,833 square miles of southeast, south central and western Alaska and serves over 83% of the state’s population. The Council operates five outdoor facilities for weekend outings, family camping, training activities and long-term camping comprising over 92,485 “camper days”. Over 88 groups and nearly 2,184 youth and adults from community organizations enjoy our facilities and programs as well. Each camp is accredited by Boy Scouts of America National Camp Accreditation Program ensuring safe and well-planned programs. The Western Alaska Council and Southeast Alaska Council merged to form the Great Alaska Council in January, 2006. The combined Supercouncil has 3,000 volunteers serving 16,000 youth. The Western Alaska Council was formed in 1954 from a part of the Seattle Council, which had absorbed the Alaska Council in 1954. Scouts in the Russian oblast of Magadan have a relationship with the Great Alaska Council. Districts Each District coordinates scout leader training. activities and other resources for community based scouting programs. This council is divided into 20 Districts: # Aleutian District # Bear Paw District # Bering Sea District # Maritime District (formerly of Southeast Alaska Council) # Denali District # Eklutna District # Totem District (formerly of Southeast Alaska Council, comprises Petersburg, Wrangell, Ketchikan, Metlakatla, Prince of Wales Island, and environs) # Shiskeenue District (formerly of Southeast Alaska Council) # Tustumena District # Y-K Delta District # Rural District Council Camps Great Alaska Council Camps feature many resources for organizing exciting outdoor adventure group activities and are available for rental by scout groups, families and other youth groups. Some camps feature an organized week long campership program during summer months. # Eagle River Scout Camp located 28 miles north of Juneau; this camp provides both Cub Scout and Boy Scout programs. 262 acres on Lynn Canal. # Chilkoot High Adventure Base located in Haines; this camp is operated in conjunction with International Wilderness Leadership School # Denali High Adventure Base located mile marker 133 on Parks Hwy. 2,158 acres on Blair Lake # Rasmuson Scout Reservation located just 23 miles north of Anchorage, home to two camps. ## Camp Carlquist on Edmonds Lake was established in 1993. 69.45 acres hosts a the long-term resident camp for Cub Scout age boys 7 through 10 years of age with facilities and activities designed specifically of this age group. ## Camp Gorsuch on Mirror Lake has been in operation since 1955. 230 acres hosts a long-term resident camp for Boy Scouts ages 11 through 14. Council Special Events * Council Scout Fair * Wood Badge * University of Scouting Order of the Arrow Order of the Arrow is the National Honor Society of Scouting and recognized those who uphold the scouting ideals of camping, service and citizenship. * Nanuk Lodge - Is the OA Lodge for this council. Nanuk Lodge #355 absorbed Kootz Lodge #523 when Western Alaska Council merged with Southeast Alaska Council. Nanuk Lodge was created in 1947, and is celebrating its 60th anniversary in 2007. Eagles Nest Noteworthy scouts and service projects of the council: External Links * ScoutingAlaska.org - Official Website of Great Alaska Council Category: Alaska Category: Boy Scout Councils Category: Alaska Boy Scouts